


Wreath

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Crystals, Traditions, Wreath, decoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Day 24 - prompt: wreaths<br/>Starscream knows what a wreath is. He knows it very well.<br/>G1-ish, just post-war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreath

“And we have something called wreath, it is a round piece of pine boughs, well, usually pine…”

The human explained Christmas habits enthusiastically to the assorted mechs who listened to him attentively until Starscream’s annoyed voice cut him off.

“I know what a wreath is.”

He sneered at the smaller organic and ignored Optimus’s calming stroke on his wings. His lover glanced at him a little surprised, as so far Starscream either was or professed to be ignorant about the festive customs and traditions of Earth. But before he could ask him, Starscream jumped up and with his characteristic look of _Ihaveanideanddontstopme_ he stormed out of the rec room. Optimus let him go, knowing it was better to let the Seeker work out himself what was bothering him.

He sat with the mechs and humans for a few joors at least – the Christmas traditions, though sometimes illogical and downright strange, were certainly interesting. Since nothing came through the comm and Starscream appeared distinctly busy, Optimus felt he had time before Starscream felt ignored or neglected. Though it was just orns before their bonding, there was no need to spend all their time together. The courting that they played was playful and in no way serious – their relationship was almost as long as the war on Earth and it only missed the final commitment, the bond. So he spent a delightful time with his Autobots and the humans, talking about their customs which, while sometimes appearing controversial, were pleasant and spark-warming.

It was only on his way back to their shared quarters, that the worry started to attack him once again. Had he spent too long time away from Starscream? Had the Seeker got impatient, annoyed, pouting, or got into any of his mercurial moods? Maybe he should have left the gathering earlier and checked out his mate, even if it risked an entirely different mood-swing and a lesson in overprotectiveness? Optimus wasn’t sure. They were still learning to live together and it was far-far different from meeting in secret, occasionally and having little time for anything else but a quick frag and a few words. Starscream was deeply insecure and hurt from Megatron’s treatment of him and hiding it with excessive bravado and cutting wit – even in the smallest things they shared.

Living with him all the time was no easy matter even on the best days and having the time of bonding so close it was even more difficult. So, by the time he turned to the corridor leading to their rooms, the Prime was nearly consumed with worry… which evaporated once he saw the door, being replaced by awe. He was aware of standing frozen to the spot and quickly stepped closer to properly admire the thing on it… yes, it was really a wreath. 

But what a wreath! The base was made from delicate, spun titanium wire that was magnetically attached to the door and which held the decorations in its embrace. On it, crystals sparkled their marvellous colours, delicate, green flakes of malachite and jade leaves lay on each other, cut and polished amethysts and sunstones dotted them for decorations and nestled among the leaves little, berry-like garnets flashed with inner fire, reminding him of his beloved’s optics. On the top, a whole, many-limbed quartz crystal gave its best impression of a star and on the bottom flat, polished sheets of opals were arranged like a multicoloured ribbon with a bow. All around metallic bismuth crystals gave the wreath a special, Cybertronian feel.

The whole wreath sparkled and softly twinkled in the light, many of the crystals set or hung loosely within the wire so they could move. It looked delicate and sturdy at the same time, Earthen and Cybertronian, the symbol of Christmas and… ohh… Optimus suddenly remembered something he heard long before the war and his spark felt warm and tight at the same time. The wreath… of course Starscream knew what it was. In Vos it was a special courting gift, the signal of a Seeker committed to bond with his chosen. It was usually made from metals and crystals and Starscream masterfully mixed the ancient Seeker custom with the just-learned human elements – in a mere few joors probably, while he was chatting with friends. 

He realized that Starscream was probably waiting on the other side of the door, for the answer – not that he should have any doubt, but he would none the less. Optimus opened the door carefully and embraced the Seeker, Standing somewhat nervously on the other side.

“Yes… oh yes. Star… I am amazed. And honoured. It is… magnificient. Like you.”

He noted the slight relaxing of the wings and a little tension melt out of his mate’s frame… and then they were kissing with a passion and haven’t stopped for awhile.


End file.
